Lust, Desire or None of the Above?
by angelus-2040
Summary: [Sequel to Behind Blue Eyes] When Malik arrives in Domino Anzu tries to make him feel welcome, but as she spends more time with him Bakura gets jealous. BakuraAnzuMalik YamiIsis JouMai HondaShizukaOtogi
1. Malik's Arrival

angelus: Well here the sequel enjoy ^_^ and to those of you who haven't read 'Behind Blue Eyes' well I don't think it will make much difference either way. Oh and I don't really know what happens in Battle City the reason is I haven't seen all of it yet so if I get anything wrong tell me kay and if someone could tell me what happens that would be good, I have never liked surprises anyway.  
  
Yugi: angelus doesn't own anything and watch out for the swearing and a lot of auguring not to mention Malik being OOC  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1 Malik's Arrival ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To put it simply Malik was pissed.  
  
"I still don't know why I have to go as well with you as well sister!" he shouted angrily at Isis in Arabic.  
  
They were currently boarding the plane to get to their new home for the next four months. Isis had gotten a new contract, but that wasn't what Malik was angry about. He couldn't care less that Isis was leaving what he cared about was that she was dragging him with her, to Japan, the last place he wanted to be. The worst thing was that they were going to go to Domino City. Where that dammed Pharaoh and his little groupies were.  
  
"Why can't I just stay here in Egypt where I don't have to see that spiky haired freak," Malik continued.  
  
"Because brother you have already been expelled from three schools here, I simply don't trust you to be good by yourself. You had better behave yourself your going to their school as well and if you don't there will be serious consequences," was Isis's response. She sighed; this argument had been going all day. In fact it had started when she first told Malik that they were going to Japan.  
  
"Oh yeah, like what," Malik sneered.  
  
"That motorcycle that you love so much well be sold."  
  
"Say what you can't do that." Malik said horrified.  
  
"Just try me Malik," Isis said trying to end the conversation.  
  
Malik didn't really want to co-operate though. "I still don't see why Rishid* couldn't come as well."  
  
"Because someone needs to take care of the house and the museum for us Malik." Isis began praying silently to Ra that Malik would just shut up.  
  
Malik went silent for a few minutes seemingly thinking.  
  
'Thank Ra!' Isis said praising the Egyptian god in her head.  
  
"But why can't I stay behind instead of Rishid," Malik's voice suddenly came through the silence.  
  
Isis slowly shook her head 'spoke to soon,' out loud, "We have already been throught this Malik."  
  
"We have?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh, I wasn't listening, you never say anything interesting enough for me to listen."  
  
Isis had to restrain herself; otherwise her little brother would be getting strangled at the moment.  
  
It was going to be one long trip.  
  
"Isis, hey Isis, are you listening to me?"  
  
That was unless she took the easy way out and committed suicide.  
  
"ISIS!"  
  
The way this day was going it seemed like an excellent option.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu and Bakura at that moment were walking down the streets of Domino arguing about something. Both were too stubborn to give up as well.  
  
"Bakura you can't send a person to the Shadow Realm just because he looked at me 'wrong'."  
  
"Firstly no one should be aloud to look at you like that and secondly he asked you out, right in front of ME! What was I supposed to do let him go out with you and 'oh I don't mind you can borrow my girlfriend for a few hours." Putting an emphasis in the word 'my.' Then he just had to add, "Just don't sleep with her I would like to do that first."  
  
"Bakura that has nothing to do with it, you don't send people to the Shadow Realm. You could have just told him to leave me alone that would have been enough"  
  
"But then there would have been no screaming of terror, plus I'm getting out of practice women."  
  
Neither of them realised that while they were shouting their personal business in the public streets, a curious crowd of people were gathering around them.  
  
"Out of practice!" Anzu shrieked.  
  
"Yes 'out of," Bakura stopped suddenly, noticing the crowd. "What the fuck are you lot looking at, get lost!" he snarled.  
  
"And what have I told you about swearing," Anzu continued ignoring the looks of disapproval that she and Bakura were getting and continued the argument.  
  
Bakura scowled and grabbed Anzu hand and dragged her away from the crowd of staring people and into a small-secluded alley. Then once he believed they were in sufficient privacy he proceeded to kiss her. His lips caressed hers gently for a few seconds before Bakura backed away. It was his apology kiss as Anzu had learned, as Bakura was to full of pride to apologise so he would do the next best thing.  
  
Anzu's response was to kiss him back more passionately; this meant that she had accepted his apology.  
  
They exited the alley a few minutes later, with Anzu's lips looking bruised and Bakura smiling arrogantly. They then continued on down the street that they had been walking down before they had been interrupted.  
  
Anzu suddenly stopped when something caught her eye, "What the..."  
  
"What is it women," came the oh so predictable response from the tombrobber.  
  
"Look at the sign," Anzu told Bakura pointing at the sign in front of the museum.  
  
Bakura read it, "What! Isis is coming back here, and where Isis goes Malik is sure to follow."  
  
Anzu took a closer look at the sign. "Well it says here that the exhibition will be opening in two weeks time, therefore Isis should be arriving soon."  
  
"Dammit, stupid underground rat."  
  
Anzu ignored him, "C'mon we should tell the others," she said while grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the kame game shop**  
  
"By we I hope you just mean you," Bakura muttered underneath his breath, but allowed himself to be dragged along.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Whatever the response Anzu had been expecting that wasn't it.  
  
"Calm down Jou, don't you think your over-reacting slightly," Yugi said trying to calm his blond-haired friend down.  
  
Anzu had walked into the shop with Bakura, Ryou, Jou, Honda, Yugi and Yami were all there. Bakura had stayed right next to the door wnting to get out fof there as fast as possible. Yami didn't look too happy either with Bakura there but the rest had gotten used to it over the past two months.  
  
Once Anzu had explained what her and Bakura had seen Jou, being the hotheaded person that he was completely over-reacted.  
  
Yami hadn't really done anything, he just looked out of the window thinking, Ryou was indifferent, Honda just looked annoyed and Yugi had gone straight into calming Jou down.  
  
"If that bush rat even shows his face here I'll smash his face in."  
  
Anzu ignored Jou and went to Yami (upon which Bakura growled very loudly), "What are you thinking about Yami," she asked him.  
  
"Ha, the Pharaoh thinking, don't hurt yourself." Gee I wonder were that came from.  
  
Yami scowled at Bakura and then replied to Anzu's question, "I just hope that this time nothing bad happens."  
  
"Yeah," Anzu replied, "but I do believe that Malik should get a second chance.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her, mouths' dropping.  
  
Anzu blinked and looked at the ground self-consciously.  
  
"Anzu you do know who you're giving another chance, the same guy who took over your mind and tried to take over the world!" Jou said each word louder then the last.  
  
"Yes I do know Jou and everyone deserves a second chance," she gave a pointed look at Bakura, "besides he did have that yami taking over him who I'm sure didn't help much, and who knows he could've chaged."  
  
Honda put his hand on her shoulder "Anzu I think your leaving in a dream world."  
  
All the other boy's nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Isis desperately needed pain-killers for her throbbing headache, Malik had not stopped talking for the entire trip. When he had stopped for a few minutes Isis discovered that he had tried putting one of the stewardesses skirt's on fire. All in all she was glad to be off the plane.  
  
Malik sullenly walked off the plane, the only thing he looked forward to was making Yugi and his little friends suffer for his entire stay.  
  
I mean what else was he going to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
*sorry I'm not to sure on how to spell his name if anyone could tell me I'll be happy **I'm not to sure if that's right either I do have the manga in my room but that means I'll have to clean it up which I can not be bothered to do at the moment  
  
angelus: whew long first chapter sorry if I got any details wrong tell me if I did kay and sorry about Malik being OOC I haven't seen enough of him to know what he's like  
  
anyway drop and leave a review please because it is the nice thing to do please even if it is just one. *puppy dog eyes *  
  
REVIEW!! 


	2. Domino High is Burning Down, Burning Dow...

angelus: OMG this is probably the most reviews I have ever gotten for just one chapter ^_^ Thanks everyone  
  
Seto: We couldn't get her off the walls she bouncing off of them like she was a freakin' bouncy ball  
  
Yugi: Well that could have been the after affects of having an energy drink, two huge cookies and chocolate.  
  
angelus: * very hyper (trust me when I have the slightest bit of creamy red soda well it wasn't pretty) bouncing up and down on the chair*  
  
Malik: Luckily this is a humour fic or it would be ridiculously funny if it were an angst fic  
  
angelus: MALIK * glomps him *  
  
Malik: ACK @_@  
  
Seto: -_-  
  
Yugi: ^_^; angelus doesn't own anything. And thank Vaz1201 and Demona and MarikzAngel for both the idea and the title, forgot about that last chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Domino High is Burning Down, Burning Down, My Fair Lady  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm going to school today." Malik was wearing the Domino High uniform, "We just got here yesterday, why should I have to go to school."  
  
Isis continued to read through her papers and said, "Because you would lay on your lazy ass all day and I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"No I wouldn't," came the immediate response.  
  
Isis just glanced at him raising an eyebrow, "I seem to be getting premonition of you losing your motorcycle."  
  
Malik scowled, "Alright I'm going, I'm going."  
  
"And don't hurt, kill or maim anyone at school especially Yugi and the Pharaoh and DON"T BLOW ANYTHING UP!"  
  
Malik walked through the door and just flipped Isis off. Isis soon heard the roar of the motorcycle as he drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik had already gone through three red traffic lights, nearly run down a small group of preschoolers and he had only gone through one speed camera, which meant another speeding ticket.  
  
This was a new record for him, usually by now the cops would be after him. Then he would have to use the Millennium Rod on them and get let off, but that was beside the point.  
  
So Malik was feeling rather proud of himself when he saw two rather familiar spiky haired people and a blue-eyed brunette. Now Malik didn't have much of a grudge against Anzu, she just happened to be on the wrong side, but Yugi and Yami, well lets just say that if all of Malik's dreams came true the multi-coloured duo wouldn't be very happy. In fact they wouldn't be very much alive either, but lets go onto happier things. Like for example what Malik was going to do as Yugi, Yami and Anzu were about to walk across the road.  
  
Isis did say not to hurt anyone, well scaring them was exactly in that category now was it Malik mused to himself. Poor Yugi and Yami.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A little earlier that day Anzu had met up with Yugi and Yami at the Kame Game shop. Usually Ryou walked to school with them but today he had an early doctor's appointment so he would be late to school. It was for the Hepatitis B shot. Ouch they hurt. Anyway back to Anzu and the others at the moment, as I said before they were walking to school discussing Malik.  
  
"Well I still say we should give Malik a chance."  
  
"Anzu you do know that you are talking about the same guy who took over your mind and nearly got you killed, he did stick you underneath a crate after all."  
  
"Yami, give Anzu a break, Malik doesn't really deserve that much of a second chance but you do remember what happened to him. I think that was enough to make anyone go like that."  
  
Anzu suddenly stopped and bent down, "You guys go ahead I just need to tie up my shoelaces kay."  
  
At that point the Pharaoh and his reincarnate (A|N I don't know if that is true or not but hey what ya gonna do, flame me... actually don't do that.) were walking across the road. They had just reached the middle of the road when they heard the roar of an engine, and then a large motorcycle came around the corner heading straight for them.  
  
Anzu looked up in shock, "Yugi! Yami! Look out!" she screamed out.  
  
Yugi froze, he couldn't move and he knew he was going to die. Yami, meanwhile, was lifting his hand to mind crush the mad man on the bike. Then at the last possible moment the bike swerved and missed Yugi and Yami by inches, they could feel the wind going passed them from the near miss.  
  
The biker rode off, maniacal laughter filling the street as he left.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Anzu said as she ran up to them. The two stood still not responding.  
  
"Uh guys I think we should get off the road now," Anzu told them.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Anzu sighed, desperate times called for desperate measures, "OH MY GOD IS THAT PEGASES!!"  
  
That got the duo moving, "Where!" Yugi squeaked.  
  
Anzu pointed in the opposite direction of the school.  
  
"Well I believe we should go to school now" Yami said, his eyes shifting trying to find Pegasus, upon seeing a familiar red dress suit Yami's eyes bulged and took off towards the school. Yugi followed quickly, running fast enough to have broken a few world records in athletics.  
  
Anzu gave a loud sigh; they could of at least waited for her!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh Ra, that was the most funniest thing he had ever seen. Malik wished he had a camera; the look on their faces was priceless. Yugi had almost wet himself! Of course the Pharaoh didn't drop that annoying 'gamer face' he was just going to try to mind crush him. Oh well by the time Malik was going to be finished the Pharaoh was going to be pissing himself. Malik began laughing again as he drove into the parking area at the school, not noticing that a lot of the students were staring at him.  
  
That was when he got off the bike and took off his helmet.  
  
Half of the girls in Domino High fainted.  
  
The male population was glaring at him.  
  
Malik finally stopped laughing and blinked. "What the hell are you lot looking at," he snarled.  
  
The rest of the female population fainted at his voice and the men started to back slowly away.  
  
"Hmph wusses" Malik muttered under his breath and swaggered into the school building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu walked into her home room, this year she was just with Ryou but as he wouldn't be coming until her chemistry class she didn't have anyone to really talk to, she sat down next to Miho. Then the teacher walked in.  
  
"Class we have a transfer student here today, he's from Egypt so please give him a warm welcome. Malik please come in."  
  
Anzu's eyes widened, even though she talked of giving Malik a second chance, actually doing it was something completely different. Anzu began to hear whispers and giggles from around the room.  
  
"Oh my god do you think it could be that hot guy who come in on the motorcycle."  
  
"I hope so, oohh I hope he gives me a ride, after all I am the prettiest girl in the school."  
  
Anzu ignored everything after the word 'motorcycle' wait a minute...  
  
The door was thrown open as Malik sauntered in grinning chaotically. He winked at some of the girls who instantly swooned.  
  
The teacher scowled, 'Great another Otogi', "Please tell us about yourself."  
  
"My name is Malik Ishtar, as some of you already know," at this Malik looked pointedly at Anzu who just stared back, "I have come over from Egypt because my sister owns some ancient artefacts and the Domino Museum wanted to exhibit them. Oh and I enjoy riding my motorcycle, that and thinking of whys on how to torture the Pharaoh." Through this whole speech he and Anzu had continued to stare at each other.  
  
The class: O_O  
  
The teacher cleared his throat, "Yes umm, Mazaki since you two seem to know each other so well why don't you show Ishtar around."  
  
The girls around Anzu began to whisper annoyed that Anzu and Malik not only knew each other, but she got to show him around as well.  
  
Malik lost his grin and scowled as he up to Anzu, "Mazaki."  
  
"Ishtar," was the response, neither of them moved.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
The teacher began to get impatient, "Well, what are you waiting for Mazaki, show the man around!"  
  
Anzu jerked, "Yes sir," she grabbed hold of Malik's arm and dragged him out of the classroom.  
  
The moment they were out Malik wrenched his arm out of Anzu's hand, "Why'd you do that for woman."  
  
"You were the one that almost ran over Yugi and Yami."  
  
Malik began to snicker, "Yeah wasn't the look on their faces priceless."  
  
"No! I had to threaten them about Pegasus to get them moving again," Anzu said angrily.  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow; she was almost cute when she was angry. He then shook his head what the hell was thinking, Mazaki, CUTE! The words just didn't deserve to go into the same sentence.  
  
"Who's Pegasus?"  
  
Anzu calmed down slightly, "You don't want to know. Anyway you want to know where your classes are."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, hand over your schedule already!"  
  
"Stupid woman," Malik muttered under his breath as he handed the schedule over.  
  
Anzu scowled, "I heard that," she then scanned over the timetable.  
  
"Oh no, this can't be happening to me. Why God, why, what did I ever do wrong to get this."  
  
"What," Malik asked not liking the sound of it.  
  
Anzu looked up, "We're in all the same classes, together."  
  
The sound of Malik's curses echoed down the school hallways  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks a lot Malik," Anzu said annoyed.  
  
They were sitting in the principles office; upon hearing the atrocity of the words that Malik was using both of them had been sent there.  
  
"At least we miss out on maths."  
  
"We have a test tomorrow, I needed to revise you idiot."  
  
"Oh well sucks to be you then."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Mazaki, can you please come in now," the principal said opening the door and walking in, Anzu following.  
  
Malik sighed, now he was bored. As much as he hated to admit it at least being around Anzu he couldn't get bored, she was such an entertaining person.  
  
Wait a second...  
  
He did not just think that, I mean he wasn't actually starting to like Anzu as a friend now, was he. Malik shook his head to get rid of his thoughts; she was on the enemies' side. He couldn't like her.  
  
It was impossible. She was to nice and, and ... cute, with one hell of an attitude when she was angry.  
  
Damn it!  
  
He was doing it again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik and Anzu entered the chemistry class silently and sat down at opposite sides of the room. Anzu, next to Yugi and Malik by himself  
  
"Class I'm just going to commence an exp-"  
  
Ryou walked into the classroom, "Sorry I'm late, I had doctor's appointment."  
  
The teacher waved her hand impatiently "Yes, yes, sit down Bakura."  
  
Ryou having no choice sat next to Malik, who was currently rocking his chair and his feet up, obviously not listening to the teacher.  
  
"Hello Malik," Ryou said quietly, sitting down.  
  
Malik snorted and flipped him off, this Ryou ignored and began listening to the teacher.  
  
Over to the ever happy couple Anzu and Yugi...  
  
"What happened earlier Anzu," Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Yugi," came the curt reply.  
  
Or not.  
  
"... Sodium reacts greatly with water now if you could watch carefully as I put a bit of sodium into this pan of water," the teacher reached into a container with a long pair of tweezers and pulled out what seemed to be a lump of rock that sizzled slightly as it came into the air. Then she dropped it into the water, the piece of Sodium fizzled and then gave a small explosion.  
  
A student put up his hand, "What would have happened if you put the whole thing in there," he asked.  
  
"This classroom would probably be burning down right now," the teacher replied dryly.  
  
Malik's eyes suddenly swerved over to the now smoking area, a malicious grin appeared on his face as a thought occurred to him.  
  
He leaned over to Ryou and whispered, "Hey Ryou create a distraction for me."  
  
Ryou looked at Malik curiously, "Why?"  
  
Malik scowled and punched Ryou's shoulder hard, "Because I said so."  
  
Little did Malik know he had just hit the arm the needle had gone into and hitting that particular part was really painful. And Ryou wasn't exactly the strongest guy and when it came to deal with pain, well you guys know.  
  
Poor Ryou turned white and fell off his chair.  
  
"Oh my God," a girl behind them screeched, "Bakura just fell off of his chair!"  
  
The whole class rushed over to see what was wrong, or to just laugh at Ryou's misfortunes.  
  
While this was happening Malik walked over to the table where the container full of Sodium was. Grinning he then dumped the contents into the water. Malik then jumped back as the table exploded and caught on fire. He then dropped the container and assumed an 'I'm innocent' look.  
  
The whole class looked up at the explosion.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
"Why didn't I think of that."  
  
Yugi just shook his head, 'Malik...'  
  
The teacher quickly jumped up, "everyone out in an orderly fashion," she shouted over the voices, then her dress caught fire. The teacher screamed and ran out of the classroom. ** The students followed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The school was evacuated and fire engines could be heard in the distance as they rushed to the burning school.  
  
"Wow," Jou whistled, "this is like every persons dream, to burn or blow up da school."  
  
"Tell me about it," Honda said staring at the flames, "I would like to thank the guy who did this".  
  
"No you wouldn't," Yugi said interrupting there daydream, "it was Malik."  
  
"Stupid jerk," Anzu muttered.  
  
"Listen Yug, anyone who burns down the school can't be that much of a bad guy in my books," Jou said putting his arm on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"But isn't that illegal," Yami asked, confused at the traditions of the modern age.  
  
"Of course it is, Yami that's why those two idiots find it funny," Anzu said, she was annoyed at Malik at the moment.  
  
"Well at least no one got hurt," Ryou said.  
  
Malik looked over at the group, he smirked at Anzu as she scowled at nothing. He liked to make her angry anything to see that face of hers he decided. It wasn't because she was cute when she was angry, of course not, he reasoned with himself.  
  
Malik was in what most people call denial.  
  
The principle then appeared with a megaphone, "May I have your attention please, may I have you attention please,"*** She waited until the student body calmed down.  
  
"I'm sorry to say," the principle sniffed and wiped away a tear. Everyone went silent thinking that some had died.  
  
"School well be out for the week."  
  
There was a major silence. Then a cheer raised up, the students then quickly left the school premises to do what teenagers do best.  
  
Have fun, that and annoying the hell out of people.  
  
Well except for Seto Kaiba who just walked into his limo and contemplated all the things he could get done for Kaiba corp. by the end of the week.  
  
But lets not count him, he isn't really a teenager, well at least he doesn't act like one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
** That happened with my LOTE teacher, except my class made her have a mental breakdown, and it wasn't my fault this time, I swear ***Will the real slim shady please stand up please stand up please stand up Will the real slim shady please stand up were gonna have a problem, sorry couldn't resist ^_^;  
  
angelus: Woah 10 pages that's a lot for me  
  
Seto: cause your lazy  
  
angelus: shut up and again people's I do enjoy your feedback cause I'm still not sure whether Malik is acting right but hey what ya gonna do.  
  
Yugi: Aren't you supposed to be doing that English essay  
  
angelus: yeah...Here are the review replies  
  
Malik Fan 03: Thank you so much! Yeah and I wasn't to sure on how to spell his name and please update your stories soon you are one of my most fave authors ^_^  
  
Scarlet-Moonlight: Thanks, your so sweet, and please update that new story of your soon ^_~  
  
Mystic Darkness: Here it is!  
  
Vladimir Lenin: * bows * thankyou!  
  
Vaz1201 and Demona: Wow I'm glad you're happy and I'm glad Malik acts okay I'm not exactly sure on his personality.  
  
Liadan, the grey lady: Don't worry whoever loses I'll make sure that they well be happy in their own way, thanks for the luck, I need a lot of it  
  
Rayne: REALLY!!! * Happy tears * your so nice!!  
  
Baka Muyou: Thank you and I really love your story with Ryou and Anzu wait a second,  
  
OI EVERYBODY READ BAKA MUYOU'S STORY 'A MELANCHHOLY MELODY OF A MAIDEN' IT"S RIGHT UP THERE WITH KAZ'S RYOU AND ANZU STORIES SO READ IT  
  
There you go Baka Muyou that's how much I like your story, ^_^ thanks for the review  
  
Tombmistress: Thankyou hope this chapter  
  
Crytadon: Thanks ^_^  
  
DreamingChild: So would I hehe  
  
Sechskies: sorry it is Malik/Anzu/Bakura pairing but if you want me to I can write a short story with Ryou and Anzu but that's after I finish one of my fics, in the meantime read Baka Muyou's story it's really good  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses: Me! Innocent, well my body is but not my mind ^_~ anyway I would dearly love to proof read your story I'll send an email to ya later, I'll have to use my parents though so don't type anything to bad on the entry kay!  
  
Egyptian Dragoness: Naa ya don't have to read the prequel if you don't wanna I don't think it matters that much, but just in case read it and review ~_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Apologies this would have been out sooner but we had a virus but it's all fixed now YIPEE!!  
  
Seeya 


	3. Arguments part 1

angelus: HELLO PEOPLES  
  
Seto: Someone's happy -_-  
  
angelus: Yes, schools over so now I can bring out a new chapter in LDoNotA  
  
Marik: what's LDoNotA  
  
angelus: Lust Desire or None of the Above ^_^  
  
Seto: * shakes head * idiots  
  
Yugi: angelus doesn't own anything, here's the next chapter.  
  
/Yami to Hikari/  
  
\Hikari to Yami\  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 Part 1 Arguments  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now where were we when we last left off, ahh yes the school had been burnt down due to Malik's 'accident,' everyone had left the school premises, whether it was to the arcade, work on their new duel... oops nearly revealed a secret there. My bad, anyway lets go to where you people want to see, or read, most.  
  
Everyone, which included Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Jou, Honda and last but not least Anzu had found Shizuka, she went to the same school, just different grade, and were just doing what they normally did, hang out and talk.  
  
"Hey Shizuka, since we got the rest of the day off you want to go shopping. We can just dump these guys at the arcade, I'm sure they won't mind, they'll be glued to the screens in seconds." Anzu said walking next Shizuka, they were slightly behind the rest of the boys.  
  
"Yeah sure, I'm sure oni-chan won't mind," the auburn haired girl replied smiling.  
  
At that point of time Honda turned and said to the Anzu, "You know, I resent what you just said about how we would 'be glued to the screens in seconds'" he did this while trying to pull a horrible imitation of Anzu's voice, "We aren't that bad."  
  
Anzu ignored him, "Hey Jou did you know they just brought Bloody Roar: Primal Fury into the arcade, I saw it yesterday. The graphics are really good."  
  
Jou's mouth began to water, "Let's go to the arcade," he whooped then he mumbled under his breath, "This time I'm sure I'll beat Yami and Yugi at this new game, I have it at home as well. I have all the advantages, I hold the all cards, I shall win!" Jou burst out laughing evilly.  
  
Anzu just looked at Honda, smirking slightly, Honda replied, "He doesn't count."  
  
Yugi and Yami were ignoring this newest argument that was going on with their friends, they were to busy discussing their latest strategy.  
  
"But Yami that's just too risky, if that don't fall for the bluff we could lose nearly 1000 lifepoints if it fails."  
  
"That's why you need to have the perfect gaming face on Yugi, your just to expressive in everything you do. I can read everything in your eyes."  
  
"No I'm not It just happens that you're my incarnation or whatever they are called, that and you can read my mind, which is entirely unfair."  
  
"Are you saying that you think I cheat?"  
  
"I'm not saying that 'I think' I'm saying that I know!"  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
The only one that wasn't speaking at the moment was Ryou, but he was in a completely different argument, one that was in his mind.  
  
\But Bakura it wasn't my fault that the school went up in flames\  
  
/I don't care Ryou, you do realise that Anzu could have been hurt, I swear if one hair on her head is even slightly singed I will murder that bastard, Malik!/  
  
\Now Yami there is no need to get violent, Anzu's fine\  
  
/No NEED FOR VIOLENCE this is the perfect time for violence Ryou, you can't let Malik know that I'm going soft, the fact that I'm going out with women and being 'nice' *mental shudder * to anyone, even her, I might make lose my hard earned reputation. Do you have any idea how hard it is to got one of those and keep it, and still be nice to Anzu/  
  
\No Bakura, I have no idea\ who knew that Ryou could be sarcastic ^_^  
  
/Well it is, and I can't just put an act in front of her, otherwise she gets really angry and that's scary. So come home and bring Anzu with you, I need to make sure she's okay/  
  
\You know Bakura, you really are becoming nice ^_^\  
  
/You mention that to anyone and I will stick you down the basement and torture you until the day you die from old age/ came Bakura's mind voice, Ryou could feel the evil glare that his Yami was giving.  
  
\O_O\  
  
/Now BRING ANZU HOME NOW/ with that the mind link was cut off.  
  
Ryou glanced around, blinking, "Anzu, uuhh Anzu" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"What do you mean I don't count in the male population?!"  
  
"Well the way you eat could mean that you are a human pig."  
  
"You eat almost as much as I do Honda so SHUT UP!"  
  
"Which means I win"  
  
"No it doesn't Anzu!"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Because I said so"  
  
Poor Shizuka was stuck in between all of them trying to make sure they wouldn't hurt each other.  
  
"Please don't fight with each other, Katsuya don't hit Honda... KATSUYA!"  
  
Meanwhile there was a full blown argument between Yugi and Yami.  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!" "Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Ryou: -_-;  
  
As always it seems that Ryou would once again have to calm everyone done, usually Yugi or Anzu or Shizuka would help but they seemed slightly preoccupied. Ryou took a deep breath.  
  
"EVERYONE BE QUIET!"  
  
The whole street went quiet.  
  
The group looked over at the usually quite British albino. Then the moment Ryou had all their attention he gave a large smile and said, "Now that your all quiet, Anzu, Bakura asked if you could come with me, he wants to see you."  
  
"Did he say please?" was all that Anzu replied, eyeing him dangerously.  
  
"Y-yes" Ryou managed to stutter out still smiling ^_^;  
  
Anzu looked at him suspiciously for a few moment then suddenly chirped "Okay."  
  
EOE: -_-;  
  
"Sometimes Anzu is almost as dense as Jou," Yugi whispered to Yami as Anzu and Ryou walked off. Yami just nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
angelus: this would have been out earlier had the computer had not stuffed up * kicks the computer * but it was lucky for recovery, what would I have done without it ^_^ This also would have been longer but I can't be bothered to do more tonight * sighs * because of that this is part one  
  
Review Replies  
  
Deena70: Of course I'll continue ^_^ I couldn't when I have reviewers like you  
  
Sechskies: Thanks and yeah I needed to set Malik up in the story, cos Bakura already has a position in Anzu's life, and to answer your question Malik is the hikari, I suppose I should of actually write it up on a A/N but I couldn't be bothered. And yeah sorry for the confusion I did think you were talking about Ryou, but I don't know who's better, I just find it easier to write about people who would react close to what I do (I have such a bad temper it isn't funny) but what did you mean by spontaneous?  
  
Serenity Komoshiro: Thanks ^_^ it's nice to know I'm appreciated  
  
mya starnight: Thank you  
  
Kitty, queen of the leprechaun: like your new name, and I'll read your new story when I've put this up and I'll also review, don't worry about it either, and yep know what ya mean, but are cotton balls cute, I have no idea, never thought about it, what I have thought about is how cute are... eek shouldn't say that don't mind me bye  
  
tensi-notia: Yeah I know but don't worry Otogi will definitely appear in the next chapter I promise ~_^  
  
DreamingChild: Yes I do have quite a good idea, and lets just say you wouldn't want to be there when Bakura finds out that Malik likes Anzu or when Malik finds out that Anzu is going out with Bakura  
  
HieilovesBotan: Thanks, and I know what you mean but you see I actually got that idea from something that actually happened, except it wasn't Maliks fault it was, *coughmecough * my friends fault, I also know someone who did burn done his school, he's also in jail at the moment for it  
  
Malik Fan 03: That's right make me do all the work to keep you entertained nah just joking I would have updated earlier had it not been the bane of ever authoress and author been giving me so much homework. Of course Malik's in denial hehe he's also going to be in a lot more when I'm through with him MWAHAHAHA (Malik: O_O)  
  
Vaz1201 and Demona: O_O your right Demona she makes me scared to, and don't worry I'll do that fic once I'm comfortable writing two, probably once I've done a few more chapters kay Bye  
  
me: Thanks but that, 'long author drivel' was me replying to reviews if you really don't like it that much I could squeeze it altogether but that's only if someone else complains.  
  
Vladimir Lenin: I don't think I ever learnt that language (I only do Italian and Indonesian), I feel so stupid right now *anime tears then perks up * as long as it wasn't anything bad I don't mind ^_^  
  
Candace: Thanks you're to kind  
  
Sailor Tiamat: I like sequels to, ^_^ and you just wait, it's gonna be big.  
  
Scarlet-Moonlight: Yeah, I wish I had a Malik in my science class; chemistry wouldn't be so bad then, though me and my friends have been known to make it more interesting, not mention our teacher is nuts. No joke.  
  
Important A/N I need someone who can write duels, yes there is gonna be some duels in this fic, so if there is anyone who can write them please tell me cause I can't do them at all  
  
And now I'll leave on a poem  
  
Reviews make the world go 'round Make the world 'round Make the world 'round Reviews make the world go 'round So please leave a comment or twoooooooo  
  
(I don't own this poem I just remember reading it somewhere, so I don't own it.) 


	4. Arguments part 2

Angelus: * slurs * HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO * hic * ME, this is my birthday present to all of ya peoples out there and this is being written while I'm slightly tipsy. Just a bit ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
*angelus's friends come in *  
  
Syphon: Cool now we can type the story how we want it, put angelus on the couch, I'll type  
  
Crazlene: Look at what I found * waves notes in the air * I found what she wants to do in the chapter  
  
Red: * panting under ang's weight * a little help here  
  
J-Lee: Your so weak * rolls eyes *  
  
Disclaimer: We Syphon, Crazlene, Red and J-Lee don't own Yu-gi-oh but at the moment we are writing ang's chapter part of her present ^_~ so if you flame her your actually flaming her friends and if you do we know where you live and will proceed to hunt you down and kill you even if you live overseas... we have contacts everywhere  
  
Warning slight cussing and bad thoughts thats why it's PG-13 don't blame us if your minds get corrupted  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 Part 2  
  
Arguments  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Anzu left the group Yugi and the rest of them proceeded to walk around aimlessly. After Ryou's little outburst they had all lost their tongues somehow, but that could never last long as Jonouchi's stomach seemed to have a tongue of its own and proceeded to make itself known. At the sound of his grumbling stomach started to laugh, breaking the tense silence that had descended on them.  
  
"What? It's not my fault I'm hungry," Jonouchi said blushing slightly from the looks he was getting.  
  
Shizuka laughed and said, "Lets all go to Burger World. We can go get something to eat there oni-chan."  
  
Honda grinned, "That's a wonderful idea Shizuka, just like you."  
  
Shizuka blushed slightly and was about to reply when Jonouchi stepped in front of her waving his fist menacingly, "Honda," he said slowly, "What have I told you about hitting on my imouto."  
  
Honda laughed nervously, "Not to..."  
  
"Yes and what to you seem to be doing," Jonouchi said, steam literally coming out of his ears.  
  
Honda gave a grin, "Paying her compliments, I don't see what's so bad about that, do you Yami?"  
  
Yami just looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Don't drag me into this Honda."  
  
At this point Jonouchi was cracking his knuckles, "Your dead."  
  
And then once again a brawl started, you know what usually happens when Jonouchi founds out someone is hitting on his sister.  
  
~~~~Meanwhile at Bakura and Ryou's house~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou fiddled with his keys to get inside of his house, Anzu stood behind waiting patiently. Then when Ryou was about to open the door it swung open knocking poor Ryou onto Anzu. Anzu landed hard with Ryou on top of her.  
  
This wasn't what Bakura really wanted to see when he opened the door, so of course when he did see it he got a bit upset.  
  
The fact that Malik could of hurt Anzu earlier didn't help much either.  
  
Roughly grabbing Ryou's shirt he easily tossed him off Anzu, and Ryou was once again knocked around. It just wasn't his day today now was it? Anyway the moment Ryou left his hands and crashed into some pot plants Bakura picked up Anzu bridal style and carried her into the house.  
  
Once he placed her on the couch without saying a word he turned and went back to the door. Snatching Ryou's keys out of his hand he stood and went back inside slamming the door shut and locking it shut.  
  
As soon as that was done he shouted to a dazed, "Your not coming back in until you apologize to Anzu for landing on her!"  
  
Ryou slowly shook his head and muttered, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten up this morning."  
  
Back inside Anzu had stood up and walked to Bakura, "Where's Ryou?" she asked confused.  
  
"He decided to take a walk," Bakura said looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Bakura," Anzu said in a low tone, "You're lying. And don't you dare deny it."  
  
Continuing to look at the ceiling Bakura replied, "There's nothing to deny woman."  
  
There was a low groan from outside.  
  
Anzu's eyebrows furrowed, "Then what was that."  
  
"The neighbours dog, I nailed it's tail to the wall, it was annoying me with it's ceaseless yapping, that and it reminded me of that blond dog your friends with." Bakura was giving off his sexy grin that screamed 'I'm evil'. Anzu used to be like us and was always giving in when he smiled like that, but unfortunately she had developed an immunity to it.  
  
"Really," she said raising one eyebrow, "Then why does it sound human?" At this she tilted her head to the side. "I'm going to check it out, and if it is a dog Bakura, you will be in serious trouble."  
  
'Oh shit' was all that was going through Bakura's head as she opened the door. 'If she sees him I'm in deep shit.'  
  
"Ryou! Oh my God, are you okay?" Anzu rushed to Ryou's side and helped him up. Ryou flashed her a shaky grin and said, "Don't worry Anzu, it's not that bad."  
  
Well even if Ryou was okay, or so he said, that didn't mean Bakura was out of the fire. Turning her angry eyes to the person mentioned earlier she scowled. The look on her face meant it all.  
  
Bakura had some serious sucking up to do.  
  
From earlier experiences Bakura was an expert at it, he knew exactly what to say...  
  
And do...  
  
First he pulled her forward and gave her a soft kiss, completely ignoring Ryou and then he let her go. Sighing Bakura said, "I'll * shudder * hang out with your friends and you for the rest of the day."  
  
Well these two things combined worked quite well for Anzu, lets just say she had him whipped and trained ^_^  
  
Lucky her.  
  
So the two teens and 3000-year-old yami left the house and went to look for the others.  
  
~~~~Back to the others, a little while later~~~~  
  
After the brawl had ended, no serious injuries had occurred, the group was heading towards Burger World. But then they saw something that they weren't exactly expecting.  
  
Or should I say someone.  
  
Isis Ishtar was just exiting the museum struggling a whole heap of files and Yami, being the gentleman he was, quickly walked up to Isis and grabbed half of them. He gave her a grin, "That's better now I can see your beautiful face."  
  
The sounds of gagging could be heard in the background.  
  
But Isis being the lady she was, politely ignored it and gave a slight bow, "My Pharaoh, it is a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Of course it is," Yami answered arrogantly.  
  
Yugi slowly shook his head, that wasn't exactly the best thing to say to a woman, but Yami was usually smarter to know not to say that. Curious Yugi sent a small mind probe into Yami's mind and what he found was in the least amusing. At the most it was hilarious.  
  
Yami had a crush on Isis.  
  
Oh the amount of blackmail he now had, Yugi would never have to do the dishes again. But Yugi's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the roar of a motorcycle coming closer.  
  
~~~~~At the same time~~~~~~  
  
Malik had been quite happy with himself at the moment. He had managed to forget all about Anzu by having a bit of fun, he had also burnt down part of the school and was out of school for a whole week. All in all it was a pretty good day, as long as he could ignore that little voice in his head that seemed to continue singing the same song over and over again.  
  
'Anzu and Malik sitting in the tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G.'  
  
Ra damn it why won't you shut up!  
  
In response to that the little voice went 'First comes love, then comes marriage'  
  
But then the sight of his sister standing with the RA DAMNED PAHARAOH OF ALL PEOPLE shut the voice up completely.  
  
Malik skidded to a halt and leapt off his bike and practically shoved everyone over to get to his sister just in time to hear...  
  
"Do you want me to help, since your brother doesn't seem to care Isis?"  
  
Well of course Malik did a Jonouchi.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with my sister! You get another step closer and I'll make sure you'll never fuck anyone again!"  
  
"Language Malik! Anyway, Yami here was helping me with something that * you * was supposed to help me with. I told you to be here 10 minutes ago after you told me that the school had been burnt down." Isis said calmly, that was a bad thing. It meant she was really angry. "And Yami told me something rather interesting about the fire. You said you had nothing to do with it, well Malik, out with the truth." Behind her Yami stood smirking at Malik.  
  
'Stupid Pharaoh, he just doing this on purpose, I hate him. Time to turn the tables, make her feel guilty.' Then out loud Malik said, "You would believe the Pharaoh over your own brother, sister. I would never lie to you." Malik went all out using puppy eyes even though he hated to do this out of the house, but it would be worth it if Isis didn't like Yami for it.  
  
Unfortunately for Malik Isis was a bit smarter then that  
  
A lot smarter.  
  
Hell she lived the guy; Isis knew his tricks inside and out.  
  
Things did not bode well for one of our favourite tanned Egyptian.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi and the others growing bored of the fireworks that was happening in front of them, and annoyed from Jonouchi's complaining from lack of fond, had began to leave when out of no where out came Otogi.  
  
As the dice master come closer Honda growled, "what is this a freaking reunion, next we'll see Pegasus."  
  
At this Yugi jumped, "Don't jinx it Honda!" Poor Honda didn't have time to reply as Otogi came up and started flirting with Shizuka.  
  
"Hey Shizuka, how 'bout you and me dump these people and well go shopping, I'll get you anything you want," Otogi said doing his famous hair toss. Or whatever it was what he did.  
  
Shizuka looked slightly troubled, "You would do that for me? But I can't just leave the others here, that would b rude."  
  
Otogi smiled and replied, "I'll get you that necklace you've been wanting."  
  
Shizuka's eyes widened, "How did you know I wanted a necklace?"  
  
"Well-" Otogi was interrupted when Jonouchi was unable to hold himself back any longer, well actually Yugi was holding on to his arm but Yugi isn't the strongest of all people.  
  
Jonouchi gently pushed Shizuka behind him and was about to give Otogi a piece of his mind when Honda out of nowhere tackled Otogi. Jonouchi looked at the fight, back at his sister and Yugi and then back at the fight. Then he thought 'To hell with all this' and joined in to.  
  
So Yami, Isis and Malik were all having a shouting contest in Arabic as well. And Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi were having there little brawled a few meters away. Yugi and Shizuka were desperately trying to get them to stop. There was quite a big crowd gathering, these people do seem to like attention don't they.  
  
That's when Anzu, Ryou and Bakura entered the picture. Anzu not liking her friends fighting like this shouted at the top of her lungs "STOP IT YOUR ALL ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!!"  
  
The whole street shook from the sheer strength of her voice, well not really but I like exaggerating. But it did work to an extent.  
  
Everyone glared at her for a maximum of 20 seconds then went back to fighting. Well this did not rest well on Bakura's shoulders. So he stopped things his way.  
  
"Stop now or the girl dies," Bakura said in a normal voice. Sure enough in his arms was Anzu with a knife to her neck. Anzu knew for a fact that Bakura wasn't going to hurt her, he did ask her before he did it, but the group didn't have to know that.  
  
"Anzu! You bastard I knew we couldn't trust you." This had came from Jonouchi who was currently holding Honda up by the shirt and had his fist back ready to hit him.  
  
Anzu pushed the blade from her throat grinning, "Relax guys, he asked me before he did anything, and Bakura would never hurt me."  
  
Malik just stared at the couple, Bakura had yet to remove his arms off of his women. Wait a second HIS women, since when did he think that? Then the annoying voice that had seemed to disappear came back and finished the rest of the song.  
  
'Then comes a baby sitting in the carriage!'  
  
Malik growled deciding to ignore the voice for the moment and concentrated on more important things. Like how Anzu could get hurt if she was actually close to Bakura. At this thought Malik felt something shatter inside of him, then he shook his head, 'No, goody-two-shoes Anzu, with Bakura, the thoughts ludicrous.'  
  
Malik's thought were interrupted when Anzu announced, "Bakura and I are going to the park and get some lunch, do any of you guys want to come with us?"  
  
Well Jonouchi was all for it but the look that Bakura sent to each and everyone of the group clearly said 'You come and I'll hunt you down and kill you in the most painful death you can imagine.' So everyone, of course, declined the invitation saying that they had places to go, things to do and so on.  
  
All except for Malik.  
  
Well a disappointed Anzu and a happy Bakura left the group to their own devices and went to the park.  
  
And Malik wanting to know what was going on, and he wasn't going to lower himself to asking the Pharaoh and * his * friends, followed quietly after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~  
  
imouto: little sister oni-chan: big brother  
  
Syphon: Whew, don't know how ang does that all the time.  
  
J-Lee: Quick she waking up, we'll hold her you post it  
  
angelus: * groggily * what the... * is tackled by J-Lee, Red and Crazlene *  
  
Syphon: Posting now * hits button *  
  
angelus: WHAT THE HELL YOU'VE DONE MY STORY * goes quiet * did you reply to the reviewers.  
  
Red: *grins * Nope  
  
angelus: did you check it at all  
  
Crazlene: Nope  
  
angelus: Well did you at least use my notes  
  
Syphon: Of course we did, what to you think we are, stupid?  
  
angelus: * goes quiet *  
  
EOE: * twitches *  
  
angelus: I guess I should be going now * starts to leave but everyone tackles her *  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE AN AUTHOR FEEL HAPPY!! 


	5. Annoyances

Angelus: I'm good at procrastinating, in fact I am one of the best

Syphon: That isn't anything to be proud of.

Angelus: Shut up --

/Yami to Hikari/

-Hikari to Yami-

Chapter 4

Annoyances

As Anzu walked off with Bakura, who continued to look back to check on if anyone was following him, Malik continued to eye the both of them with disgust.

'I can't believe she would actually go out with him and I can't believe that I actually rather her go out with me!' Malik shook his head and completely forgot about the Pharaoh and his sister and begun to stealthily follow them.

Meanwhile Isis continued to try and carry in the documents with Yami's help. She ignored the fact that her brother had yet again disappeared. Once they had gotten everything organised Yami gave her a disarming smile and said, "Lets take a break Isis, you work to hard."

Isis smiled and nodded, "Yes my Pharaoh and I know the perfect spot."

-----------------------------------------------

The others however, which included Otogi, had decided to hit the shops, or rather Shizuka had suggested it and Honda and Otogi had agreed and Jou would do anything to make his younger sister happy agreed as well. This left Ryou and Yugi to just tag along.

However they didn't make to far when something else decided to make itself known.

Jonouchi's stomach.

"Heh heh I guess it's time for lunch you guys," Jou said grinning, "and I can see just the place!" With that Jou grabbed a hold of his little sisters hands and ran into the glass doors of Burger World.

Like he was going to leave his sister with the two perverts.

"Well," Yugi said shrugging, "it is nearly lunch time anyway."

Ryou smiled and nodded, "Yes I am quite hungry myself."

The others followed Jou at a more reasonable pace and lined up behind the brother and sister until it was finally time to order.

"Hi how may I help you," the young woman at the counter asked.

Jou smiled, "Hey I would like two burgers, a large fries and a coke, oh and Shizuka do you want anything?

"Um excuse me sir but I'm afraid we have ran out of French fries, would you like anything else?"

"Oh," come the oh-so-intelligent reply, Jou looked slightly disappointed but then perked up, "I know can you get me a medium fries."

Yugi shook his while Honda and Otogi began to snicker. Shizuka sighed and Ryou pretended he didn't know Jonouchi and ignored what was happening.

The young lady was looking slightly flustered while she replied, "Sir we don't have any of that,' taking in a deep breath she tried to calm herself down. "Now was there anything else that you want?"

Jou scratched his head, "How 'bout a small fries do you have enough of that?"

The lady lost it. "Listen you idiot, who put the 'straw' in 'strawberry'?"

"Uhhh... Nature did?"

"Yes, now who put the 'ap' in 'apricot'?"

"Nature did."

"And who put the 'freak' in French fries?"

Jou blinked, "There is no 'freak' in French fries."

"That's what I have been trying to tell you," the woman said clenching her hands in frustration. "Now take your two burgers and coke and," here the woman freakily calmed down and gave a calm smile, "have a nice day."

Scared Jonouchi grabbed his food and sat down at a table. Luckily the rest of the orders went without a hitch, once the whole group was seated Jou gave them all a weird look.

"What was that lady's problem?"  
  
They all just laughed.

-----------------------------------------------

"Put it on credit hon," the beautiful blonde duellist said holding out a gold credit card. The guy took the card and swiped it and gave Mai her receipt. She signed it with a flourish and then glanced at the multiple bags that were lying at the counter.

"Now," Mai said thoughtfully, "What kind of idiot can I get to carry my bags?"

"Hey guys look it's Mai," a familiar voice came from the crowd. Jou pushed his way through the crowd with, Shizuka, Honda, Yugi, Ryou and Otogi quickly following.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in," Mai said smiling at Jonouchi.

"Nice to see you to," Jou replied slightly disgruntled.

"What are you doing here Mai?" Yugi asked curious. Mai gave him a wink, "Well little Yugi that's a secret but you well probably found that out later."

"Alright," Yugi answered not looking to happy with the fact that he was called 'little Yugi'. Mai ignored this fact and picked up all of her bags, turning to Jonouchi she said, "Jou, be a gentleman and make yourself useful."

Mai then dumped the lot into Jou's hands and didn't get a chance to decline. Needless to say he could barely see were he was going. Honda and Otogi began to chuckle, "You can see who is the master in this relationship, or should I say mistress. Jou she has you whipped man," Otogi said laughing.

Shizuka glared at Otogi, "Well I think that my Oni-chan is being very polite and thoughtful, besides I think it nice that he carries Mai's bags."

Honda grabbed a hold of Shizuka's hand, "You know I'll carry your bags any time you need it, and I also completely agree with you."

Otogi smacked Honda across the head, "You were laughing to you idiot," he said scowling. Then changing back to his usual charming self he smiled at Shizuka and said "I was just joking you know, I would do anything to help a lady in need. You know that."

Jou voice came muffled from all the bags he was under, "Are you to hitting on my sister again, because if you are I'm gonna kick your asses."

Yugi shook his head and watched as Mai tried to get Jou to follow her to her car to put away her shopping. He rubbed his temples tiredly and mumbled, "I have the biggest headache now."

Meanwhile Ryou was looking at the quarrelling duo and thought quietly to himself, 'And they think Jonouchi's whipped, they should look at themselves. I don't know what is worse them, Mai and Jou, or Anzu and Bakura. Speaking of which I wonder what those two are doing.'

Carefully opening his mind to the link of a yami and a hikari Ryou reached out for Bakura. Not wanting to disturb them as he done so at the most inopportune moment.

-Bakura- he asked carefully.

/What the fuck do you want now/ came the angry response.

-Uhhh just seeing how you are doing that's all but if this is a bad time...- Ryou trailed off.

/Oh no I'm just fan-fucking-tastic, first we bump into the Pharaoh and Malik arguing, then that freakin' perverted kid grabs my woman and then she says not to harm him, oh Ra I need a drink. /

-Yeah you do that Bakura, see ya later- with that Ryou gave a mental sigh and closed the link. Then he slowly looked around to see the backs of his friends.

"Hey guys wait for me!"

-----------------------------------------------

Well then didn't Bakura sound pissed, lets find out what made him so angry in the first place.

Anzu and Bakura had finished their nice picnic lunch and were now currently wandering the streets of Domino aimlessly. Little did they know that Malik was following them quietly, he didn't get to have any of the lunch that the other two and so as a result he was starving.

Following them he watched as Anzu dragged Bakura into the arcade to play the new and improved version of Dance Dance Revolution. Figuring he had at least ten to fifteen minutes to get something to eat Malik looked for the closest fast food restaurant.

Yet unfortunately for him that was never to be.

Walking past one of the fancier café's he saw two familiar people and Malik nearly had a heart attack. Take a guess who he saw.

Come on this one is really obvious.

People work with me here.

...

Fine it was Yami and Isis.

And what was worse it looked like Yami was going to give Isis a kiss, and not on the cheeks either.

Malik completely lost his appetite and pushed his way through the door.

"What the hell do you think your doing to MY sister!"

Take a guess who that came from, I'll give you a hint it wasn't Jonouchi.

Isis and Yami jumped apart like startled rabbits before regaining their composure. Then they turned and looked at Malik at the same time their eyes twitching.

"Listen brother I know you don't like Yami but must you make a scene every time we are together. I believe I am old enough to know what I want and Yami and I are responsible enough to know how to act appropriately for this situation," Isis said, her voice even, the complete opposite from the look on her face.

"Would please take this outside," the manager asked exasperatedly, "you are disturbing the customers."

Yami scowled, threw down the money to pay for the coffee and took Isis's hand and led her out of there. Malik followed them quietly, desperately wishing he still had the Millennium Rod and it wasn't so he could control minds either.

The moment they left the café Yami turned on Malik, "What were you thinking pulling a stunt like that, I know for a fact that you don't like me but do you also have to embarrass your older sister like a whining child."

Whining child, whining child that stupid excuse for a Pharaoh called him a fucking whining child, 'I show him,' Malik decided but has he opened his mouth to make a scathing retort Malik was cut short by the sound of mocking laughter.

And it was familiar mocking laughter.

Yami slowly shook his head rubbing his temples, looking surprisingly like his hikari at the moment, muttered, "I don't need to deal with two psychos right now." Isis just sighed.

"Looks like the desert rat is now speechless," Bakura said laughing.

"Shut up tomb robber I don't need any crap from you right now," Malik retorted.

Anzu looked over to Yami and Isis, "What happened?"

Bakura's eyes swept over them scathingly, "Nothing that you need to be concerned about, let's leave before I lose my lunch." Thus grabbing Anzu's hand he dragged her out of the conversation, Anzu just cast him an annoyed look but then decided that she would figure it out later.

Malik watched them go, 'Dammit now I'll lose them, get a tongue-lashing from Isis and I'm still bloody hungry'.

-----------------------------------------------

As Anzu and Bakura left the three Egyptians Anzu spotted someone who she had hoped to never see again.

"Hey Anzu are you still hanging out with losers, you should go out with me instead." This comment though came from the nephew of Hiroto Honda and was the son of Tohru Sohma a beautiful young women who was currently holding the annoying toddler, she claimed that the perverted side was to be blamed on uncles, on both sides.

In other words it was Johji, the perverted baby.

Squealing he begun to demand to be held by Anzu instead of his own mother, Tohru looked at Anzu, "Hi Anzu, listen could you do me a large favour and just look after him while grab a few things from the shops, Johji get bored when I'm in there for to long."

From the look on Anzu's face it seemed to be the last thing that she wanted to do but one look from Tohru's pleading eyes she sighed and said yes.

Bakura however had no idea why they had to look after the baby besides he didn't trust the kid at all. In fact Bakura had never liked kids, soon he was going to find out why.

Tohru handed Johji to Anzu and said, "I'll be as quick as possible" and quickly darted into the shops. The moment Johji entered Anzu's arms Bakura's torture began, not only was the dum perverted baby was burying his face into her chest he also began to grab her ... ahem breasts. Needless to say Bakura began to clench and unclench his fists, trying to keep himself calm. The only thing that kept him from sending the brat into the Shadow Realm was that Anzu although disgusted with Johji herself shot him, THE look. You know, the one that means if you do what I think you want to do I'll castrate you.

Yet if you look from Bakura's point of view he was doing a reasonably well keeping himself under control well that is until Johji began to make comments.

"What are you doing with that idiot Anzu," was one of them, "We would be so good for each other," was another but wait then there was his favourite, "Look at him he looks like a little snow rat with that stupid dangly thing around his neck, what an idiot."

Bakura's eye began to twitch.

"What a loser, he thinks he is so co-"

That was it!

"You fucking little retard I'm gonna fucking rip your insides out, no wait I'm going to introduce you to a friend of mine. How would you like to meet the Man-Eating Bug." With that Bakura reached into his back pocket to grab the card that he wanted when Tohru came back out.

"Johji! I hope you were a good boy, thankyou so much Anzu for looking after him."

Anzu shot Bakura a look freezing him in place and then smiled at Tohru, "No problem, anytime you need any help, just ask, see you later."

Tohru nodded and waved while Johji looked longingly over her shoulder but when saw Bakura he gave a smirk and poked his tongue out.

Bakura blinked, that fucking little brat had just gotten the better of him. That was it! Pulling out the Man-Eating Bug Bakura was about to summon him when...

WHACK!

"Don't you dare do that Bakura, I know he is a pervert but that does not mean he has to be stuck in the shadow realm."

"But-"

Anzu continued on as if she wasn't interrupted, "He is just a kid Bakura, he doesn't know any better and if you had of done that, I would have gotten Yami to send you to the shadow realm."

That was the wrong to say to Bakura who already had a sore spot about Yami.

"Well if you want to have Yami send me to the Shadow Realm why don't you and then you can go out with him instead!" With that Bakura walked off leaving Anzu with tears in her eyes.

Neither of them saw the lavender eyes that were watching them yet again.

-----------------------------------------------

Angelus: Whew well sorry for the long delay but not only was I procrastinating but when I did get around to it our computer crashed so yeah and I would like to say thankyou to all of the reviewers.

Bye and please review!


End file.
